Princess of Sherwood
by Torie46
Summary: I have always liked the idea of Robin Hood having a wife and child before he ever met and married Maid Marian since people back then would have married young. This is the story of Anne of Locksley during "robin Hood: Prince of Thieves."
1. Chapter 1

Somebody to Love

By

Jonathan Fan

**Summary: What if before Maid Marian Robin Hood had a child of his own? Considering the times people would have gotten married young. This is the story of Robin Hood's daughter, Anne of Locksley. Kevin Costner's portrayal was old enough to have one. Based off Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves. Rated PG. **

Anne of Locksley sat in front of the huge fireplace as her grandfather, Brian of Locksley wrote out a letter. The night was still cold so the fire was welcome. Of course that didn't get rid of all the chill in the air. Since King Richard had left for the Holy Crusades darkness had fallen over England. The Sheriff of Nottingham was the biggest reason why the country seemed stooped in shadows.

The years since Richard's departure had left many poor and begging for food. Anne and her grandfather tried to feed as many as possible, but even they couldn't feed every waif and person in England.

'So, do you want to hear the letter, my granddaughter?" Sir Brian asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course I do, Grandfather. Do you think it'll bring my father home?" Anne asked, sounding like the submissive granddaughter that she was. Anne's father, Robin of Locksley, had gone with Richard to the Holy Land with his friend Peter, who was also a cousin of King Richard's.

Sir Brian read the letter out loud. Her grandfather's love for her father was deeply conveyed in the letter. Anne also knew the heartbreak her grandfather suffered when he asked in the letter if her father bore him ill will. Her father and grandfather had parted on less than amicable terms. The family steward, Duncan, had sworn that he had never heard that much of an uproar since her grandfather had found love with a peasant woman after Anne's grandmother had died. When he got to the end Sir Brian looked up at his granddaughter, expectantly.

"I think it sounds perfect, Grandfather. Do you really think that this will convince the prison in Jerusalem to let Father go?" Anne asked.

"I am positive of it. Also your father might not resent you any longer," Sir Brian said, touching his granddaughter's long brown hair, streaked with golden strands. Robin of Locksley had protested when she had been born female and then neglected her. Her grandfather was the only father figure, besides Duncan, in her life. Her father's rejection of her not being a son hurt, but at least she had her grandfather and Duncan. They protected her and loved her in her father's place.

Then a loud commotion came into the room as a peasant, followed by Duncan, ran into the room. "You should have waited. I'm sorry, My Lord," Duncan apologized, bowing deeply.

"Duncan, it's all right. It's all right," Sir Brian said, raising his hand slightly.

"I'm sorry, My Lord. I had nowhere else to go," the old man said, close to tears and a reflection of fear in his eyes.

"What has happened?" Sir Brian asked, standing up.

"We were attacked by strangers in masks. They took my daughter, Gwen. And my son, he's dead," the peasant said, the tears flowing freely.

Sir Brian looked hard at the peasant and then turned to the mantle. He grabbed up his sword forcefully as he went towards the armory and put on his suit of armor.

"Grandfather, please don't," Anne begged as her grandfather mounted his horse and she stood beside Duncan.

"Mistress Anne is right, Master. There's an evil moon out tonight," Duncan said fearfully. Like most Saxon servants in England Duncan was superstitious. He believed in bad omens like the moon. Anne didn't think that the moon could be a portent for evil, but she didn't like the idea of her grandfather going out. It felt as if he was going to his death.

"Never fear, Duncan, Anne. Good will triumph," Sir Brian said before riding out. He stopped his horse and stared in shock. From a small outbuilding that was small enough for Anne, Anne saw the creatures the man had said taken his daughter and killed his son. They were dressed in white robes with masks and carried flaming sticks.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. We had no choice," the serf said behind Sir Brian.

One of the creatures took his mask off, nearly causing Anne to gasp in shock. It was the Sheriff of Nottingham! "You!" Her grandfather exclaimed loud enough for Anne to hear.

"Locksley," the man said in a smug, sneering way.

"The king shall hear of this!" Sir Brian shouted in real anger.

"Join us," the sheriff said. His voice sounded almost like a veiled threat.

"Never," Sir Brian said, his voice low, but filled with venom.

"Join us or die," the Sheriff finally threatened.

Sir Brian pulled out his sword and shouted the words that made Anne proud of him. "LONG LIVE KING RICHARD!" Sir Brian raced his horse towards the group and they raced towards him completely outnumbering him.

Anne stayed hidden in the outbuilding until all was quiet. She slipped away into the darkness, unseen with tears streaming down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Meanwhile in Jerusalem Robin of Locksley awaited his fate. The Holy Crusades under his king was not what he had thought they would be. Often he had wondered if his father had been partly right. The Crusades hadn't much to merit it. Robin had gone thinking that they could bring the infidels into their faith, but he saw that it was more like bullying people into the faith.

Robin had felt the Crusades had changed him. Especially after he saw a soldier kill a child not much older than his 12-year-old daughter, Anne. Anne. Robin hadn't really given his daughter much thought since her mother had died in childbed fever just days after her birth.

Robin knew he had been a spoiled, rich man's son who hadn't cared much for the woman his father had picked for him or the daughter he had with her. By the time Anne was five years old she had kept her distance from him unless for the times he supped with her and his father. He knew Anne's opinion that her father rejected her because she had been born female instead of a son. Now he regretted it.

If he ever got out of this prison he'd make amends with his daughter. Have her know that she was as prized as if she had been a son. Robin looked up as the potentate of the prison stopped in front of Peter, his best friend. Robin and Peter had been falsely arrested on charges of theft. In Jerusalem theft was punishable by having your hand cut off.

"He said you were stealing the bread," the potentate said briskly to Peter.

"It is a lie. We caught him stealing ours," Peter said wearily. Peter's health was suffering from the climate of the Holy City. If it was possible Robin had to get him away from here the best he could.

The potentate looked at Peter with a hard glare. "Remove the infidel's hand," the potentate said after a long moment.

"No! I took the bread!" Robin protested before they could unshackle Peter and the potentate could walk away.

"Wait, that's not true," Peter said. Robin nudged his friend's arm with his shackled arm.

"They're not interested in the truth," Robin whispered to his friend.

"But he's lying," Peter still protested.

"Truly, Peter, we will not live through the day," Robin said as the potentate looked at the both of them.

"As you wish. Cut the other one's hand off as well," the potentate said, pointing at Robin with his sword. The jailers unshackled them as Peter protested and apologized to Robin at the same time.

With a bit of a struggle Robin placed his hand on the chopping block. Let the Moorish jailers see any fear in him! One of the jailers looked at him for a long moment before grabbing his hand and tying it to the block. "This is English courage," Robin said defiantly.

The jailer nodded to the man with the smoking scimitar. The man raised the scimitar once and twice before swinging it down with deadly speed at Robin's wrist.

Robin ducked just in time, pulling his hand free, and impaling the sword's man on his own scimitar. Peter picked up a bundle and threw it at another jailer who landed in the furnace.

Robin fought off guards, not able to watch his back. "Behind you!" He heard someone warn. He turned just in time to fight another guard. He looked at the prisoner who had warned him. He was a bearded black man; Muslim, by Robin's guess.

"Come on, Robin, for heaven's sake," Peter protested as Robin looked at the rest of the prisoners.

"Please, take us with you!" A prisoner shouted. Robin picked up the scimitar and hacked at the chains holding prisoners.

"You cannot save these people, Christian, but you can save me!" The Moor who warned him yelled at him.

"Come on, Robin," Peter protested, pulling at him.

"Christian!" The Moor yelled again.

"Why should I?" Robin asked, going to the Moor.

"For pity's sake. I am under the sentence of death," the Moor said.

"No, Robin! He's a Moor, don't listen to him!" Peter protested.

"Let me free. I will show you a way out," the Moor said.

"Why should we?" Peter asked.

"If you do not we are all dead men," the Moor said bluntly as he looked at Peter.

Robin looked at the Moor for a long moment before soldiers broke through the door, making up his mind for him. He raised the scimitar and cut through the Moor's ropes. Robin knelt next to a prisoner and touched his head. "Sorry, my friend," Robin said, before he followed the Moor and Peter through the sewers.

"This way," the Moor said, going into a small tunnel off to the side and up a metal ladder. They exited into a street bathed in moonlight.

"Thanks. I misjudged you," Peter said as the Moor helped him and Robin out. Robin started as Peter gasped in pain. An arrow was sticking out of his back and Robin pulled him to the side.

"It's mortal. Leave me," Peter said. Robin and the Moor looked at each other before looking at Peter. Peter pulled out a ring with a ruby cross on it. "Give this ring to my sister, Marian. Swear that you will protect her for me," Peter said, grabbing Robin's shoulder.

"The wound is bad. We cannot save him," the Moor said regretfully.

"Swear it, Robin!" Peter said, shaking him.

"I swear it," Robin said in a low voice.

"They're coming," the Moor said rising.

"Tell Marian I died a free Englishman," Peter said as he got to his feet and ran to the soldiers.

"Peter!" Robin tried to follow him only to be held back by the Moor and dragged down the street.

"Come, my friend. Make his sacrifice an act of honor," the Moor said.

"You don't know," Robin said as he ran in the direction opposite from the soldiers and into an alley, the Moor behind him.

The Moor cracked a grapefruit on his knee and handed half to Robin, which he ate hungrily.

"Why did you cut me free, Christian?" The Moor asked while they ate.

"No matter what blood is in your veins, no man deserves to die down there," Robin said, watching the alley. "Farewell, my friend. God speed your way," Robin said when the guards went past.

"Our way lies together with the speed of Allah," the Moor said stubbornly.

"What?" Robin asked.

"You have saved my life, Christian. I will stay with you until I have saved yours. That is my vow," the Moor said.

"Thanks, but I go to England. I relieve you of the obligation," Robin said, grabbing some grapefruit.

"Only Allah can do that!" The Moor said, following Robin.

"What if I say no?" Robin asked.

"You have no choice. I am Azeem. You may call me Azeem," Azeem said, holding out his hand.

"Robin of Locksley," Robin said, shaking Azeem's hand briefly before they ran down the alley. Robin felt light as if he had been granted by God a second chance. He could go home and make things right with his father and Anne. Robin had been gone for five years. Anne had to have changed in that amount of time. He wondered if she looked like him or her mother. Her mother had been beautiful, but Robin hadn't loved her when he had married her. He didn't see how love could happen in an arranged marriage that his father and her father had arranged.

Of course now he had seen the errors of his ways by shunning his daughter and leaving her for his father to raise. He hoped Anne forgave him for his attitude and was willing for him to try being her father for the first time in their lives.

XXX

Anne of Locksley slipped back into the courtyard of Locksley castle. With no moon Anne had to feel her way around the castle and step over rubbish that the hooded men had strewn everywhere. All was quiet now and the hooded men were gone. Anne didn't know if her grandfather had survived or not. It was highly doubtful since it was common knowledge that the Sheriff of Nottingham hated her grandfather and Anne had heard the Sheriff and his cousin, Guy of Gisbourne insulting her grandfather and anyone else who supported King Richard and spoke out against the Sheriff and Prince John, Richard's brother; a miserable usurper to the crown.

Anne made her way through the castle and to her father's room. Her grandfather had saved her father's clothes and Anne wore them often when she went hunting with Duncan or some of the serfs who worked the property. Now would be the best time to wear them. If bad people were looking for Anne of Locksley they would never figure that she was in plain sight and wearing boy's clothing. She changed quickly out of her dress and into her father's clothes. She left the castle quietly, willing to hide until King Richard or her father came back. If her father was still alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

**Four months later…**

Anne made her way through the English countryside, virtually unseen while she hunted either boars or deer on her own land. Since she had taken her life in her own hands four months ago, no one had been bothering her. They all thought she was a boy who kept to himself. She had cut her hair and rarely spoke to anyone in any of the villages or even Sherwood Forest where she also hunted boars and a few deer.

For the first time in two weeks she was back on Locksley lands, hunting a deer. The word around the villages and among the outlaws of Sherwood Forest was that Locksley lands were forfeit and didn't belong to Anne any more, but until Anne knew that it was true and not a rumor she was going to behave as if it were still her home.

Anne gently put an arrow to the bowstring and pulled it back. Another arrow hit the deer before Anne could release hers. Anne looked back. A young boy with shaggy, dark hair stood there. Anne recognized him as Wulf Little, John Little's son. John was an outlaw in Sherwood Forest and Anne had eaten with John's wife, Fanny, about once a week.

"Sorry, Anne," Wulf said contritely. He was one of the very few that knew her name was Anne.

"It's all right. You beat me to it, Wulf," Anne said as she followed Wulf to the deer.

"You're not mad?" Wulf asked as Anne cut a small piece of the deer with her hunting knife.

"Should I be?" Anne asked as she wiped her knife on the grass. The deer really was too big for one person. If Anne shared it with others that was better.

"I guess not," Wulf conceded as a dog started barking. Anne looked back. Her face fell. Sir Guy of Gisbourne sat there on a horse, surrounded by dogs and soldiers.

"Run!" Anne shouted, picking up her bow and arrows and running as fast as she could. She heard Wulf behind her. He was breathing sharply as he ran.

X

The boat pulled into the beach. It was the same beach that the Normans had landed on in 1066, but for now it was Robin's path to home. The cold spray of the ocean washed Robin's face. The temperature hadn't changed in five years. England was as cold now as it had been when he left.

Robin stood up, trying to see the coast and trees through the fog and the happy tears in his eyes. His impatience got the best of him and he jumped out of the small boat. He waded through the water and dropped onto the sand, kissing the ground as the waves crashed against him/

"Home. Thank you, Lord," Robin said in relief as he started to laugh and kicked his arms and legs. "I AM HOME!"

"You are strange, Christian," Azeem said, standing over him, his fists on his hips.

"Yes, but I am free. Now I beg you to free yourself of your vow. Return with the boat. I know how it feels to be so far from your home and family," Robin said.

"Because I love them so much I cannot dishonor them," Azeem said.

"I thought you'd say that," Robin said, looking at the boat's men. One of the men tried to hit Azeem with an oar. Azeem grabbed his hand and tossed him into the water. He looked at the other sailors, threateningly, and they backed away.

Azeem turned back to Robin. "No man controls my destiny. Especially not one who speaks down wind and reeks of garlic," Azeem said in a tight voice.

Robin smiled and held out his hand, realizing Azeem was right. Azeem helped him up. "Come, Azeem. Our fighting days are done. By nightfall we'll celebrate with my father and daughter," Robin said as they walked down the beach. "You understand, of course, I had to try," Robin said, looking back at the sailors.

"I would have succeeded," Azeem said, to which Robin laughed.

X

It took an hour to reach Hadrian's Wall. It had been built by the Romans, but was now a crumbling ruin. "Why must you walk in back of me?" Robin asked after an hour of silence.

"In your country, am I not the infidel? It seems safer to appear as your slave, rather than your equal," Azeem said to Robin's amusement.

"You know, for an infidel you have uncommon clarity of thinking. But you tell me nothing of yourself. For instance, your name, Azeem, what does it mean?" Robin asked.

"It means 'Great one,'" Azeem said.

"'Great one?' Really? Did you give yourself this name?" Robin asked jokingly. Azeem looked at him, witheringly. Robin started to laugh. "It's a joke! Azeem, the great one, I am home!" Robin then noticed the tree he was standing under. "Look, mistletoe! I have kissed many maidens under this little plant," Robin said, pulling off a sprig of the tree. (**A/N: Not my favorite line in the movie so I changed it and Azeem's next line. Just seemed a little inappropriate to me.)**

"In my country we talk to our women. We do not kiss them with plants over our heads," Azeem said, looking at Robin before walking off again.

"What do you know of women?" Robin asked. Azeem stopped and turned back around.

"Where I come from, Christian, there are women of such beauty they can possess a man's mind so that he will be willing to die for her," Azeem said with a bittersweet smile.

"Wait! Is that why you were to be executed? Because of a woman? That's it, isn't it? That's it!" Robin said, following Azeem. Azeem had already reached the top of the wall and was looking around.

"It is close to sunset," Azeem commented, looking at the sky.

"Who was she? The Ruler's daughter, huh? Another man's wife? What's her name?" Robin asked, laughing.

"Is there no sun in this cursed country?" Azeem asked in frustration. "Which way is east?"

"Her name," Robin said.

"East!" Azeem demanded.

"Her name," Robin folded his arms over his chest.

Azeem looked around before answering. "Yasmina."

"That way," Robin said, pointing in a direction.

"You are sure?" Azeem asked, rolling out a rug.

"I would know blindfolded. I am five miles from home," Robin said as Azeem knelt on the rug for prayers. "Was she worth it?" Robin asked.

"Worth dying for," Azeem said sadly. The sound of a barking dog got Robin's attention and he turned to see what the commotion was.

6 men and 4 or 5 dogs appeared to be chasing 2 boys across the moor. He saw as the boys climbed the mistletoe tree.

"You're dog's meat, boys," a soldier yelled at them.

"You're not playing by the rules, Anne of Locksley, deer don't climb trees," a man on a horse said. Robin stiffened. Anne of Locksley? Why would his daughter be dressed like that and why would these soldiers try to hunt her down on land that belonged to her grandfather and Robin? "Perhaps they think they are game birds. Shall we teach them to fly? Cut them down," the man said. One of the soldiers pulled out an axe.

"Hold. What manner of creatures is so fiercesome that it takes six men to attack them?" Robin asked, looking up at his daughter and the boy briefly. Anne's face was smudged and she looked entirely too thin as if she hadn't been eating lately. She looked as if she needed both a bath and food.

"Stranger, this is no affair of yours," the man on the horse said.

"Let me see. A small boy and a girl. Truly dangerous animals," Robin said with a laugh as he looked at Anne and the boy again.

"The boy and girl killed one of the Sheriff of Nottingham's deer," the man said.

"We were starving. We needed the meat," the boy protested.

"I advise you to move on, Pilgrim. This is the Sheriff of Nottingham's land," the man said warningly.

"Wrong. This is my land and my tree. Therefore what is in it also belongs to me," Robin said firmly.

"Might I have the pleasure of your name before I run you through?" The man asked arrogantly.

"Robin of Locksley," Robin said. He heard a soft audible gasp and looked up at Anne. Her eyes were glassy and her bone-thin hand covered her mouth as she looked at him. He smiled briefly at her before looking back at the man.

"Well, well, Locksley, welcome home. Kill him!" The man ordered sharply to his men.

X

Anne sat in the tree, watching as her father fought the Sheriff's men and Guy of Gisbourne and calling for someone named Azeem and it was time to fulfill a vow.

The battle ended soon with Gisbourne on his back and her father's sword in his chest. "Now, may I have the pleasure of your name before I run you through?" Robin asked, breathing hard.

"Guy of Gisbourne, the Sheriff's cousin. What are you waiting for, Locksley? Kill me," Gisbourne said.

"I have spilled enough blood for two lifetimes. Now get off my land! And tell Nottingham what happens to the scum who picks on small children!" Robin shouted after Gisbourne as he and his remaining soldiers picked themselves up and ran off in the direction of Nottingham.

Anne was surprised. Her father's attitude was a shock. Usually he ignored Anne if they were in the same proximity. This time he was looking at her with something akin to affection.

Anne's eyes widened as she saw a second man join her father. He was a bearded, dark-skinned man with a huge curved sword. Men like him were not common in England.

"It's all right, Anne, Boy. Come down from there," her father ordered and turned to the other man. And as for you, you travel 2,000 miles and allow me to be butchered?" Robin shouted.

"I fulfill my vows when I choose," the man said in a strange accent.

"That does not include prayer times, meal times, or any time I'm outnumbered six to one!" her father said as Anne and Wulf's feet touched the ground.

"You whine like a mule. You're still alive," the man said, causing Anne to grin slightly at the look on her father's face.

Robin turned to Wulf and Anne. Is it true, boy? Did you and Anne kill a deer?" Robin asked.

"Hundreds of 'em," Wulf said with a smirk before he ran off.

"You scared him," Robin said to Azeem.

"Not really, Father. He just had to get home. He has five brothers and sisters and a mother. There's also another baby on the way. He needs to get that deer home before the Sheriff of Nottingham kills him for poaching that deer," Anne said as her father looked at her.

"Anne. I thought I wouldn't see you again," Robin said, grabbing her by the shoulders and hugging her tightly. It took her a moment to realize Robin was crying. His tears fell into her hair.

"Father, I thought you were dead. We heard by courier that you were captured in Jerusalem. Grandfather even tried to secure your release," Anne said, finding herself hugging him back. She had never been close to her father, but right now her father's arms were strong and made her feel safe.

"I am so sorry, Anne," Robin said, stroking her short hair.

"Really?" Anne asked, looking up at him.

"Yes. I was wrong with how I treated you. Forgive me and let me be your father again?" Robin asked with a smile.

"I forgive you, but when were you ever my father?" Anne asked. Robin flinched slightly.

"Fair point. I guess I deserve that," Robin said as they walked in the direction of Locksley castle. So far her father wasn't asking her why she was dressed in his clothes, why Guy of Gisbourne was hunting her down or why she wasn't in Locksley castle. Maybe this time when she went she could find out what happened to her grandfather. She still didn't know, but had heard rumors that he was.


End file.
